The present invention is generally related to synchronization of data packet bundles to globally distributed time and, more specifically to a time stamp offset in data packet bundling.
Currently, an Integrated Link Monitor (ILM) provides interactive coupling of the signaling server to a data capture system for monitoring message traffic. Message traffic consists of ILM data packet bundles comprised in part of individual signal units, which are individually stamped with a globally distributed time to synchronize the signal units across multiple monitored entities. This globally distributed time stamping of each signal unit requires processor utilization that could be used for revenue generating applications.
Therefore, what is needed is to have one globally distributed time stamp per ILM data packet bundle and stamp individual signal units with a time offset representing the difference in time between the globally distributed time and the time the signal unit was written to a circular buffer.